NaLi Week 2016
by JD98
Summary: Just a place for my NaLi Week 2016 one-shots. Romance with a mixed bag of other genres. Current prompt: Scars and Unkept Promises. Don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Week, Prompt 1: Moments Spent Elsewhere, Messages.

A/N: Hello everyone, as the title states, these are my responses to NaLi Week 2016 (21st -27th of July as well as pre-week and bonus day). So without further ado, let's begin!

Summary: Lisanna has something important to tell her husband but can't find the right words to say, so she writes her 'something' down instead. Modern AU partly inspired by the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

Lisanna Strauss was nervous, made known by the fact that she was tapping the cup of tea she held with anxious fidgeting. She was waiting in the kitchen of her home wearing a sky-blue robe and matching slippers. Currently, the white-haired woman was waiting for her spouse of barely a year, Natsu Dragneel to arrive home. The zoo vet had met the fireman nine years ago at the eighteenth birthday party of their mutual friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

Instantly, the two hit it off as friends, yet there was a spark of sorts between them and after three months of knowing each other with some encouragement from their blonde friend the two began to explore the prospect of dating, which soon developed into a romantic relationship. Throughout their relationship the two had supported each other with their studies for their respective jobs and after eight years, Natsu popped the question.

Now, after only a year, a sudden bombshell had been dropped on the twenty-seven-year-old. However, she didn't know exactly how to tell Natsu the news, so she opted for a unique, albeit slightly bizarre way of breaking the news to him. She didn't need to wait long as she heard the lock on the front door click, tensing lightly as she realised it was Natsu coming in, a fact that was confirmed when he walked through the kitchen door dressed in a black tank top and matching shorts with a red towel wrapped around the back of his neck. He had been to the gym with his two best friends, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox.

"Hey Lis." He greeted, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed the pensive look on his wife's face.

"Nothing." She said, smiling at him, "Why don't you go to the fridge and I'll cook some sausages up for you? You're going to need some protein after your workout."

"…Okay…" Natsu replied, confused at Lisanna's sudden question. As he neared the fridge door however, he noticed a bright-pink post-it note slap-bang in the middle of the door, "I" Natsu read out from the note, turning to his wife for an answer, who once again just smiled sweetly. The fireman read a post-script message telling him to open the appliance's door for the next part of the message.

He did so and noticed a similarly-coloured note to the first one on the packaging of the meat product, "am" He read out again before looking at the next post-script telling him to go to the stove.

Lisanna drew in a silent breath and held it as she watched Natsu pick up the third, and final note, there was a moment of silence before he spoke up, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She replied, nodding her head as she stood up and faced her husband, "I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father Natsu."

Another moment of quiet passed between the two, allowing Natsu to take the information in, "How long?"

She looked down guiltily at that, "I'm about six weeks, though I've only known for one." When Natsu didn't immediately reply, she became worried, "I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I was just afraid about how you would react and-" Lisanna was cut off when Natsu wrapped her in a hug, "N-Natsu, what?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Her spouse chose to respond by moving away slightly while still keeping his hands on her shoulders, she was relieved to see Natsu had a wide grin on his face, "Are you kidding, this is great news!" He cried happily, once again embracing her, though this time he picked her up as he began to laugh. Lisanna soon found Natsu's laughter infectious as she returned the hug and started to laugh along with him.

Once the two settled down, Lisanna once again looked down, though much more bashfully this time, "Are you sure you're not mad?"

She felt Natsu gently place his hand under her chin and gently lift her head so her sapphire-coloured orbs were staring into Natsu's onyx ones, "Lis, I love you, I'm going to be a dad." He said before he placed his forehead against hers, "And I'm honoured that you're both my wife and the mother my... our child, so I don't think I could ever be mad at you." Lisanna blushed lightly as she smiled back at Natsu, "Besides, Gray may have been in a relationship longer, but his reaction will be priceless when I tell him I'm going to be a father first!" He finished gleefully, rushing off with the intent to call his rival and tell him the news. Lisanna giggled as she watched her husband run-off, she rubbed her abdomen gently despite there being no visible baby-bump, confident in the belief that Natsu would make an excellent father while at the same time feeling elated to finally tell Natsu the news.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it, I know that Natsu and Lisanna may have seemed a little OOC here, regardless I hope you liked it. Also, if you guys could give me some constructive advice on how to write better one-shots I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 2: Quests, I will always find you.

Summary: After a quest Natsu and Lisanna rest for the night, leading to a heart to heart talk. Set between the GMG and Sun Village Arcs.

* * *

"Natsu, what have you done?" Lisanna asked as she blinked with a look of bewilderment. On Mirajane's suggestion the duo had gone off on a quest to eliminate a large group of bandits that had several dark guild members in their ranks, just the two of them. Lisanna had initially protested that it would split up his team, but her elder sister had countered that ever since the Grand Magic Games' conclusion, requests for certain members of the guild had been pouring in, which also meant that Team Natsu was being split up constantly. The only reason Happy wasn't with them was because it was crystal clear that the eldest Strauss had bribed the Exceed with fish.

However, that wasn't the reason the white-haired woman's confusion was because they had decided to rest at a hotel for the night and Natsu had payed… for a single room, luckily there was no double bed, 'Not that I would mind that per se.' She thought with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, before quickly dismissing the thought with a shake of her head as her blush flared up even more.

"What's the problem?" Natsu shrugged, "We're friends, aren't we?" He asked, not seeing blatant awkwardness of two young adults of the opposite gender sharing the same room, even if they were in separate beds.

'Yeah… friends…' She thought dryly, when they were young the two had been so close but ever since returning from Edolas a rift of sorts had formed between the two childhood friends, one that seemed reluctant to close.

"Lis, is something wrong?" Natsu asked, noticing her slightly despondent expression.

"I'm fine." She replied, quickly clearing up her slightly sad expression with a cheery smile.

The two made their way up to the room, "Dibs on the bed next to the window!" Natsu cheered as he bolted straight towards the furthest of the two beds from the door. The action caused Lisanna to chuckle, lifting her spirits slightly. Almost-instantly the Dragon Slayer was asleep.

The Take-Over mage let out a sigh at her friend's ability to go from over-excited to completely laid back at the drop of a hat. As she kept staring at Natsu, a familiar feeling began to tug at her, the irresistible feeling of wanting to pull a prank. When she and Natsu were kids their most productive times together involved teaming up to pull pranks on the various citizens of Magnolia. The reason for her current feeling was quite obvious, Natsu had fallen asleep lying on top of the sheets, the opportunity was just too good dammit!

To avoid waking the pink-haired man, Lisanna slowly tip-toed towards Natsu's bed, though her stealth may not have been needed knowing how much of a deep sleeper Natsu was. Regardless she was careful as she gently took hold of the sheets and pulled them with enough force so that Natsu fell of the bed. The Fire mage let out a yelp just before he hit the floor with a loud thud, he groaned as he heard his companion laughing her head off at him, "Why did you do that?" He grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry, but it was just too tempting." She replied, wiping a tear of laughter away from her eye as she began to calm down.

Natsu stood up, his head coming up last, revealing an evil glint in his eyes, "Well, do you know what the punishment is for pranking a dragon?" He asked as he flexed his fingers.

Lisanna flinched back in mock terror and began to beg, "No Natsu please! Anything but that!"

"Too late!" He responded, jumping at her and pinning her down. Natsu was simply too strong for the shapeshifter to just shrug off, therefore she was helpless when he began to mercilessly… tickle her. Yes, the inevitable punishment was a visit from 'the Tickle Monster', as Natsu called it.

"N-N-Natsu, please, s-stop!" She cried breathlessly.

"Oh really?" He asked as he continued his relentless onslaught, "Say you surrender and I'll let you go."

"N-Never!" She said in defiance through her laughter.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep doing this until you do." He shrugged.

Realising she had no chance of victory, Lisanna decided to throw in the towel, "O-Okay! Just p-please, stop!" Natsu kept true to his word as he ceased tickling her and climbed off, allowing the Take-Over mage to catch her breath. They were both still chuckling even a while after their 'fight'.

Eventually Lisanna was the first to speak up, "That was just like-" She trailed off.

"Like what?" Natsu asked, curious to find out what the youngest Strauss was going to say.

"I was going to say… like the old days. You know, when you and me were little, we would get into tickle fights all the time if we pranked each other." She said, a feeling of melancholic nostalgia washing over her.

Yeah… I guess it is kind of like that." Natsu said, his demeanour changing from one of happiness to someone reminiscing about the past. The two sat together in silence for a while before Lisanna spoke up again.

"Hey Natsu, why?"

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why have we hardly spoken ever since I came back?" She said.

"Why would you ask something like that?" The pyrovore asked, quite taken aback by Lisanna's question.

"Maybe because it feels like you've been avoiding me ever since I got back from Edolas." She explained, "Look, I'm not against you having other friends, but did our friendship really matter to you?"

Natsu's eyes flashed with the briefest rage at the question, "Don't you dare say that!" Lisanna was quite shocked by the sudden force in Natsu's tone, she would have questioned him further until he spoke up again, more calmly this time, "You weren't just my best friend, you were my first friend! When no else believed me about Igneel, _you_ did! I would never take our time together for granted like that!"

"Then why have you hardly spoken a word to me in months?" She bit back sharply.

"You want to know why? Because I failed." Natsu said, "I promised you, I would come find you if you ever disappeared and I couldn't follow through." The Dragon Slayer's tone was one of guilt at not being able to fulfil his promise.

"Natsu…" She mumbled, instantly regretting her harsh tone and quickly came up with a solution to the fallout of the argument, "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" She asked gently, Natsu looked up at her in response, "And you didn't actually fail, remember? You found me in Edolas, you didn't know it was me, but it was still me nonetheless." Natsu smiled at Lisanna's gentle, comforting tone. The situation caused Lisanna to do something quite impulsive, she hugged Natsu and slowly buried herself in the Dragon Slayer's chest, "I just want things to go back to how they were." She said, her voice slightly muffled, 'Or maybe more.' Though she decided to keep that thought to herself.

Slowly, she felt Natsu's arms hold her closer to him, "Yeah." He said resolutely, "But can I say something?" At his question, Lisanna looked up slowly so their eyes met, "I want to say this, so I don't break it this time." He began before continuing.

"Lisanna Strauss, no matter what I will always find you, that's a promise."

* * *

A/N: Okay, kind of cheesy I guess, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt 3: Sun, Moon and Stars, A Star-Strewn Sky

Summary: After a celebratory event, Natsu and Lisanna rekindle things in a special place beneath a beautiful sight. Slight AU in which Fairy Tail never disbanded for a year and the Alvarez Arc doesn't exist.

* * *

It was the beginning of a crisp day on February 3rd X792, Lisanna stretched and yawned as she woke up, it was an important day for the youngest of the Strauss siblings. The reason? It was Lisanna's eighteenth birthday, many would say eighteen was a significant milestone, but in the Fairy Tail guild they would celebrate anyone's birthday regardless of age.

The Take-Over mage slowly made her way down the stairs, being careful not to wake up her sleeping siblings or so she thought. "Surprise!" A chorus of familiar voices rang out as she entered the living room of the house she shared with Mira and Elfman. Even though it was her birthday she wasn't expecting a surprise party before the day had even begun. Of course, Mira and Elfman were there as were the members of Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy (with Gajeel accompanying her), Makarov, Gildarts was also there and it seemed Cana had been dragged along with him at the promise of free booze, if the pre-opened beer bottle was enough to go on.

"What's all this?" She asked, blushing from the slight embarrassment of being the sudden centre of attention.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mira replied cheerily, "It's for you, we've got a _big_ day planned!" She continued.

Once the congratulations were out of the way it was time for the presents to be given out. First up was Mira's gift, "This is from me to you." She said, producing a platinum-coloured locket, Lisanna gasped at the sight of it.

"Mom's locket!" The youngest Strauss barely remembered either of her parents, the most she had to go on were stories told by her siblings. But Mira had, on several occasions, shown her younger sister the small jewellery collection their mother had assembled over the years, the locket arguably being the crowning piece.

"And I'm sure she'd want you to have it." Mira replied, guiding her sister's hand to open the palm, placing the locket in it and then gently closing her first around the necklace. Lisanna thanked her sibling with a sisterly embrace. Next up was Elfman, who gave his little sister a gold bangle, though with a bit of prodding he eventually admitted that Evergreen had helped him pick it out.

The two gifts from her siblings were simply the tip of the iceberg as Levy handed a thick hardcover book to Lisanna, the tome was clearly labelled as an encyclopaedia of animals. Gajeel grunted as he produced and pushed a gleaming, metal sculpture of a tiger towards her. Gildarts, Cana and Makarov had all pitched in to buy what appeared to be quite a large bottle of expensive wine. Juvia quite shyly handed the white-haired woman a small teddy bear of sort which she claimed to have made herself. Lisanna thanked each of them in turn for their gifts, though she had yet to receive a present from the members of Team Natsu.

Lucy stepped forward, choosing to be the representative of the group, "We all pooled our money together to get you gift." At this the Celestial wizard took out a small black box and handed it to her fellow guild member, when Lisanna opened it a pair of silver stud earrings with a sapphire embedded in each was revealed.

The white-haired mage was sceptical that a pair of cheap earrings would cost enough for all of them to pool money together, so she decided to investigate for any signs of a price tag and gave an impressed whistle when she found it, "That's a lot of zeros," She giggled, "but you guys really didn't need to do this." She said gratefully as she hugged the blonde mage.

Lucy returned the hug before she broke the embrace with a sentence, "Well actually, it was Natsu who suggested the gift."

"Really?" She asked, blinking a few times as she looked in almost-disbelief at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu scratched his cheek as he attempted to avert eye contact with his childhood friend, "Well, they were blue, so they kind of reminded me of your eyes." To Natsu saying something like that wouldn't mean much but it caused the other attendants of the party to look at the typically-dense Dragon Slayer in surprise, particularly Lisanna, who now had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

There was a moment of silence before a certain blue Exceed spoke up, "He loooooves you."

"You want to or should I?" Natsu asked his fellow recipient of Happy's comment.

"Both." She answered, which was then followed to by two bonks and a cry of pain from the Exceed.

Though the comment was unexpected and quite embarrassing for the two, it did manage to settle the awkwardness of the situation, leading to the various guild members that were assembled to chat amongst themselves. Lucy and Mira seemed to be discussing something in private and they would abruptly change the topic of their conversation whenever Natsu or Lisanna approached them. At some point, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy left to run an errand together. Elfman had at some point been roped into a drinking contest with Gildarts, Cana and Makarov. Wendy and Lisanna were eagerly chatting away over their love of cute things as Happy attempted to woo Carla with yet another fish while Natsu watched the resulting failure in amusement.

It was reaching noon when Mira dragged Natsu into the kitchen with her, "Natsu, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"Okay, what is it Mira?" Natsu asked, curious to know how he could help.

"I'm going to need you to distract Lisanna, we've got another surprise for her." Natsu cocked an eyebrow at this, having not been told of the plans beforehand.

"Why wasn't I told?" He asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Because this can only work without you knowing what the surprise is." Mira explained smiling sweetly, though the dark image of her Satan Soul flickered behind her for the briefest of moments, sending a shiver up Natsu's spine.

"Got it." He squeaked out in affirmation, not willing to incur the She-Devil's anger.

"Good! Now I want you to arrive at this place by seven o'clock sharp and not a minute late, understand?" She asked, handing the fire-user what appeared to be a map of sorts.

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at the map, "Wait, Mira this is-" Natsu was cut off as the eldest Strauss ushered him and her younger sibling out the door of the house.

Lisanna was obviously surprised as she began knocking on the door loudly after her sister had suddenly thrown her and her childhood friend out of the house, "Mira, open up!" She was met by utter silence, "This is too weird…"

"Oh, Lisanna, why don't we go into town for a bit?!" Natsu asked as he remembered Mira's silent threat, he didn't give the Take-Over mage a chance to respond as he grabbed her by the wrist and ran straight to downtown Magnolia.

Lucy watched from within the house as Natsu sped off with Lisanna, "Alright everyone, operation Tigress and Dragon is a go, let's move it!"

"Natsu, what's the problem?" Lisanna asked as she steadied herself to recover from Natsu's sudden sprint.

Natsu started to sweat as he quickly realised that he had no valid excuse for dragging her off, though at the same time he felt he couldn't lie to her without cracking barely a second later, "Alright look, the truth is, all I know is that Mira and everyone else are planning a surprise somewhere and I don't know what it is."

"I knew it!" Lisanna muttered, believing her pink-haired, though she developed a pensive look as she began to think about why Natsu wouldn't be told what the surprise was.

"Well…" Natsu began awkwardly, Lisanna turned to face him, "As long as we're here, why don't we have some fun?"

Lisanna smiled as she pushed her mild annoyance to one side, "Alright sure." She said, after all it would be nice to relax and catch up with the Dragon Slayer.

For the next several hours the two wandered around Magnolia, as it was Lisanna's birthday Natsu decided to go along with whatever the white-haired woman mage wanted to do. They visited shops, cafés and looked at views from some of the city's highest vantage points.

The day was drawing to its end as the two friends laughed together and the sun was beginning to set, Natsu noticed that a nearby clock read six thirty, "Lis, hop on." He said as he knelt down and indicated for Lisanna to get on his back, the youngest Strauss realised that this was to do with the surprise so she complied, closing her eyes as she secured herself on Natsu's back.

As the two made their way out of Magnolia the remaining sunlight was beginning to fade, forming a brilliant pink hue across the sky. Natsu didn't have time to look at the setting sun though as he remembered Mira's instruction. He smirked confidently, he knew the way to the place shown to him even if he was blindfolded. They finally arrived at the area where the surprise was supposed to take place, the clearing where Lisanna had built the straw hut for the two when they were hatching Happy's egg.

Lisanna took in an audible breath as she realised where they were when she opened her eyes, "It's been a while… since we've been here."

Before either could continue a bright light lit up above them, the source of which was a light-producing Lacrima, encompassing the two like they were on a stage of sorts, "What's going on?" Natsu asked.

As if to answer the Dragon Slayers question another series of Lacrima, bathing the dark clearing in more light as none other than the rest of the Fairy Tail members who had attended the initial party stepped from the bushes. "This is the surprise!" Mira explained, snapping her fingers and setting off a multitude of events.

Firstly, Lucy summoned Lyra, who then primed her harp to be played. Then, Cana revealed two cards which began to glow, enveloping Natsu and Lisanna in a bright glow. When the light faded, Natsu and Lisanna's clothes had been changed. Natsu now wore a black tuxedo with a matching tie and shoes whilst Lisanna was now clad in a strapless, sapphire-blue dress that went up to chest level, also with matching shoes, she also had her mother's locket and the earrings Team Natsu bought for her. Lastly, Gray and Juvia performed a Unison Raid, forming a brilliant ice sculpture that spelled out 'Happy Birthday Lisanna!'.

The two mages looked at each in surprise until a chant, courtesy of their friends started out quiet but began to increase in volume, "Dance, dance, dance, dance!" Lisanna eventually put her hand up to ask them to stop, indicating she was going to begin speaking.

"Do you… want to do this Natsu?" She asked, not willing to dance with the Dragon Slayer if he didn't consent to the act.

Natsu nodded, "Lis, I want to make this night special, look up." Lisanna did so and gasped in awe, the night sky was cloudless and full of stars, clearly showing off several constellations. She was still looking up as Natsu asked her a question, "You know, there's only one thing more beautiful than those stars tonight?"

"What?" She answered nervously with a slight blush.

"You." He answered, giving the white haired mage a kiss on the cheek and causing the other girls in attendance to let out squeals of delight.

This was apparently all the prompt that Lyra needed as she began to play an instrumental piece on the harp. Natsu and Lisanna settled into a waltz position, for the rest of the night that's all the two did under a star-strewn sky.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Okay! I know this must have seemed really cheesy, OOC and there is literally only one day left to go for NaLi week. I'm really, really sorry this so late but I've been doing a programme involving work at a zoo which left me pretty tired, causing a lack of motivation. But the good news is, I finished the programme today, so I will try to update all of the other prompts for NaLi week tomorrow. And yes, I'm aware Lisanna birthday isn't actually known, so I just selected a date at random.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt 4: Shelter from the Storm, Camping

Summary: While on a camping trip during a rainstorm, Natsu and Lisanna enjoy a cuddle.

* * *

The pattering of rain on the outside of the tent was the only sound that could be heard inside the set up camping equipment, yet despite the downpour, the sound was strangely relaxing to the two occupants of the tent. Lisanna sighed contently as she snuggled into Natsu's chest. The two had decided to go on a camping trip together to celebrate their one-year anniversary together, the duo had been having their meal together as the downpour started. Thankfully, they had pitched their tent beforehand and had rushed inside it. But due to having to get their cooking equipment inside with them to avoid it being ruined they had been caught up in the heavy rain.

Naturally, Lisanna was happy that she was with her boyfriend, who thanks to his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, was basically a walking heater. She was also grateful for the feeling of Natsu rubbing her back as he held her a firm, but gentle grip with arm. And, he definitely didn't seem to mind her gently tracing her index finger across his rock-hard abs.

* * *

A/N: Okay, really short and dialogue-free but I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt 5: Scars and unkept promises, Anger

" _Flashback"_

Normal text/dialogue

Summary: After a tragic loss, Natsu is comforted by someone close.

* * *

The town of Magnolia was a bustling city, almost no day went by when the sun wasn't shining or people weren't enjoying the city's various attractions. This was not one of those days. The town was home to the Fairy Tail wizard guild, one which valued its members above all else. Hardly more than a few hours ago the news that Lisanna Strauss, a member of the guild's 'Take-Over Trio' had been killed in action on a mission. Many were taking the tragedy hard, especially Lisanna's older siblings, Mira and Elfman.

However, one other person was taking the loss poorly, Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna's best friend. Even long after the funeral, the rain that had set the gloomy atmosphere still continued pouring and for the last several hours the Dragon Slayer had been wandering around in it on his own, out of respect for his privacy the other guild members were keeping a wide berth. The Fire-user was soaked to the skin but he didn't care, he was too numb from the shock to feel anything as he kept replaying Lisanna's final words to him before she left on the mission that claimed her life.

" _I'll be back real soon!"_

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted as the memory played out in his mind again, that was when he felt a warm ray of light hit him, looking up, he saw that the clouds above him were beginning to part, allowing the sun to shine down on the pavements below, "How dare you…" He growled as he began to shake with rage, "How dare you shine!" He roared, receiving no response from the star only further aggravated him as he primed an attack, "Fire Dragon's Iron-" Natsu was cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw that it was Makarov holding him back.

"That will do you no good Natsu." The diminutive guild master stated.

"Why shouldn't I?" The Dragon Slayer asked rhetorically, "I failed, I promised I'd find her if she went missing and now I can't."

"It isn't just that Natsu." He said, "You were aware of her feelings for you and while you may not admit it yourself, you too began to develop feelings for her."

"And how would you know?!" Natsu shouted, Makarov may have been Fairy Tail's guild master and Natsu certainly respected him, but he didn't appreciate the old man making an assumption about him.

"I know because I too have experienced the pain of loss… my wife, when she died I very nearly fell into a despair like no other." He explained, taking on a melancholier tone, "I was forced to excommunicate my own son from the guild, which as a father I took no pleasure in doing." He said further, tears now beginning to brim in the corners of his eyes, Natsu looked down guiltily, regretting his choice of words, "But the point is, that our loved ones shall never truly die so long as we continue to remember them and do you really think she would want to see you like this?" Makarov continued.

"I just…" Natsu began, "I just miss her so much." As he said this, he let his tears fall.

"I know child," Makarov said, wrapping the Dragon Slayer in a comforting embrace, which the fire-user gratefully accepted, "I know."


End file.
